


Wipe Out

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Annabeth comes out to California and Piper tries to teach her how to surf.





	Wipe Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper watched as her friend wiped out again. She could tell Annabeth was getting frustrated quickly. 

“Annabeth, you’re doing great.” 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Annabeth glared at her hard. “Shut up.” 

“Annabeth, surfing isn’t easy at first. You’ll get the hang of it though.” 

“I just don’t get it. My cal-”

Piper cut it off, “Don’t you dare bring math into this. This is fun. Just through away all your calculations and feel. Keep it simple.” 

Annabeth looked like she was in deep thought before saying, “Simple.” 

“Yup. I just said that.” Piper patted her back. “Now get back on that board!” 

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. “Fine.” 

Piper watched her friend fall down a few more times before she finally got it. Piper was now very grateful that she had Annabeth.


End file.
